


two of hearts

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia simply giggles, turning her body so that she’s straddling Lydia. She sticks her hands behind Lydia’s back, pulling their bodies together, and leans her head down to nuzzle her throat. She takes a deep breath and sighs out wetly against her neck.</p><p>“Help? Anyone?” the redhead asks, but everyone waves her off, dismissing her, or ignores her altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two of hearts

“Who even are you right now?” Lydia asks, shock coloring her voice.

Malia simply giggles, turning her body so that she’s straddling Lydia. She sticks her hands behind Lydia’s back, pulling their bodies together, and leans her head down to nuzzle her throat. She takes a deep breath and sighs out wetly against her neck.

“Help? Anyone?” the redhead asks, but everyone waves her off, dismissing her, or ignores her altogether. They’re dancing or drinking or doing exactly what she and Malia are doing this very moment. She feels a warm, wet stroke of a tongue on her neck and tries – almost successfully – to suppress a shiver as she squeaks from the surprise.

Stiles hears the startled squeak from where he’s grinding up against Scott, and winks at her over their alpha’s shoulder. He actually _winks_ at her. She is too stunned to even turn a glare on him.

“Malia,” she says calmly, stroking the girl’s silky, long hair. “How much have you had to drink?” The only answer that she gets is a snuffle and a small sigh. She realizes then that Malia had fallen asleep on her. She leans back into the weathered couch.

 _Why me?_ she thinks, continuing to smooth Malia’s mane of hair. She smells so good, like strawberries and the anticipation of rain, and her legs are tan and smooth where they are touching her own. She wants to run her hands up and down the long expanse of them, map them out with her tongue. Malia wiggles on Lydia’s lap, inhaling deeply, and burrows further into Lydia’s space.

Lydia sucks in a deep breath. “And again with the not helping,” she whispers to no one. Malia is drunk. She’s a very cuddly, adorable drunk at that. The other wolves can certainly smell what’s going on through her mind. It’s embarrassing. She should be able to control her thoughts, but it’s hard when she’s being all but grinded on by her crush. She just has to move her off, so she can make a quick escape.

The problem is that Malia is like a freaking octopus. She won’t let go for anything. Lydia tries multiple times, but gives up after thirty minutes of struggling. The party is winding down now anyway. It’s going to be quiet soon, and she can sleep too. Malia’s very warm and soft. Something about the feel of her, and the quiet rhythm of her heart against Lydia’s lulls her into sleep.

-

She’s startled awake by the sound of a crash. Correction – someone falling. Rubbing her tired eyes, she leans over to find Malia, red-faced and awake, laying on the floor by her feet. She must have fallen into the coffee table.

“Lyds, I-I’m sorry. Why was I – I mean what – oh my….god,” Malia stutters and starts, but something like realization dawns on her faces and she tapers off, holding her head in her hands. “Oh my god.”

“It’s fine,” Lydia says, reaching down to pull Malia’s face up to meet hers. “It’s fine,” she repeats, small, amused smile lighting her face.

There must have been something a bit more than just a smile because Malia’s nose twitches and her eyes widen. “Oh,” she whispers.

Lydia sighs, rolling her eyes heavenward. “Come back to sleep? Please? It’s got to be like three am, and I’m exhausted. You cling when you sleep.” She pats the cushion on her right, giving Malia the option to decline if she wants.

Malia quickly scrambles up off the floor to sit beside her, looking almost sheepish. Lydia arches a brow and smirks, but says nothing. She just lifts her arm up for Malia to tuck herself under.

Eventually they get settled with Malia sleeping in the v of Lydia’s legs, head laying on her stomach, both hands underneath her back, hugging her in sleep. It isn’t quite as clingy as earlier, and it’s nice – having her close, able to feel her strong heartbeat. Lydia runs her fingers through her hair until they both fall into a peaceful slumber.

\--

When Lydia wakes up, Stiles is above them taking a picture with his phone. Under normal circumstances, she’d glare that phone right out of his hands, but, looking down at the girl in her arms, she can’t even muster the strength to be mad at him. They do make quite the couple.


End file.
